


Drag Night

by Lillydoesfanficstuff



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, gay bar au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillydoesfanficstuff/pseuds/Lillydoesfanficstuff
Summary: Cara hates going to bars, but Hiroki convinced her to come to at least ONE of his drag shows...





	Drag Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The egg rp](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+egg+rp).



The cheap neon light flickered brightly, a contrast to the dark alleyway the club was located in. Cara clung tightly to her handbag as she got in line to get in, fumbling through the bag for her ID. 

She had a babyface, that was for sure, which wasn’t helped by the smattering of freckles all across her skin, making her look even more childlike. Luckily her makeup skills had come in handy, and she’d used a contour to make herself look, well, not 12. 

Well, her ID wasn’t fake, so she had nothing to worry about, and she SHOULD be on the VIP list, unless Hiroki forgot to add her as a guest. It wouldn’t be the first time. 

Finally she got to the start of the queue, and showed her ID to the bouncer. He was tall, and not especially muscular, but he still gave off an unsettling aura. It was probably due the the large scar over his left eye. He scanned the ID, glanced up at her, and then checked his clipboard. 

“Ms Belloc, you’re Joana’s friend?” He raised an eyebrow, checking her out again. “Not the type I’d think she’d invite.”

“I’m a makeup artist, I work with her a lot on her social media.” Cara explained, taking the chance to look him up and down. “You’re not the type I’d think of as a bouncer.” 

He shook his head, and slightly smiled. “Go in already.” 

The club itself was dark, with loud 80s tunes playing as scantily clad men and women danced. Why couldn’t Hiroki land a gig at a nice cafe? 

Cara grumbled and sat down at the bar, in between a purple haired twink and a teal haired girl who was sipping on a lemonade. 

“Hey bartender! I’ll have a cola!” Cara tried to catch the attention of the brunette behind the counter. 

“Coming right up!” She answered, busying herself with the request, her long plait swaying with her quick movements, when she turned slightly her glasses glinted in the artificial light. 

Finally, Cara received her drink, and got a proper look at the bartender. She was.... gorgeous, put it simply. A stray piece of hair had escaped her hair clip, and was dangling in front of her face, her wide eyes had a sort of wisdom behind them. Yeah, she was definitely Cara’s type. 

“Uh, thank you, uh...” Cara read her name tag. “Shaian... is that right?” 

Shaian blinked. “Oh, uh yeah! Yeah you pronounced it right.” 

“Okay good!” Cara smiled, sipping her cola. The twink besides her looked behind him, before groaning.

“Ugh, they really booked this queen? Typical...” 

Cara turned around, Hiroki was up on the tiny stage, fully decked out in their signature puffy red wig and a blue cocktail dress. She couldn’t really make it out from back here, but Cara could tell they’d done their infamous arched pencil-thin brow. The crowd always had mixed opinions on that, but when Hiroki drew his brows like that out of drag too, Cara had gotten used to it. 

“Well, It’s gonna be a long night if Joana’s our drag act.” Shaian commented from behind Cara. “She always has an extreme effect on our audience, whether negative or positive.” 

“Oh I know.” Cara replied, still looking at Hiroki setting up for their first lip-sync. “I went to high school with them.” 

“Ohhh, so you’re the makeup artist he’s always talking about?” Shaian leant over the bar. “He did say you were pretty.” 

Cara blushed, luckily the darkness hid it, but the twink next to her scoffed. 

“She uses that line on all the cute girls here, don’t start thinking you’re special.” He picked at his nails, then flicked the dirt onto the floor. 

“Will you hush?” Shaian snapped at him, and turned back to Cara. “Just ignore Okita, he’s only here to flirt with Kiba when he gets off his shift.” 

“Kiba?” 

“The hunk of a bouncer.” Okita answered, smirking. “I’m gonna make that man mine one day, just watch~” 

Shaian rolled her eyes. “Good luck with that.” 

Cara chuckled at their exchange, and turned back to Hiroki’s show, they’d already finished the first song and was collecting tips from the audience. 

Hiroki headed over to the bar after collecting the tips, as they were having a short interval break. 

“Hey there stranger!” They draped their arms around Cara’s shoulders, slightly sweaty, but Cara was used to this greeting. “I’m surprised you came, you hate bars!” 

Cara rolled her eyes. “Yeah, well you were practically begging me to show up at least once, and I had nothing else to do.” 

“Aw, don’t say that.” They frowned, before plopping down next to Cara, as the teal haired girl moved up. A grunt of disgust came from Cara’s other side. “Ah, Okita’s here again.” 

“Joana.” 

“Okita.” 

“So how about a drink whilst you have a rest, Joana?” Shaian interjected, and the air of hostility disappeared.

“Just a gin and tonic, Shaian, I got an elaborate sync up next.” 

She nodded and got to work, and slid the drink over. They downed it in one. 

“Ahhhhhh, that hit the spot. Shaian, you’re a doll!” 

“Haha, it’s just my job.” Shaian laughed off the compliment.

Hiroki leant over to Cara. “Your next girlfriend better be like Shaian, she’s an ultimate angel!” 

Cara blushed wildly. “I- uh- sure!” That was a little too enthusiastic. Oops. 

“Well, I better get back to my show.” Hiroki pointed back at the stage, where a bearded queen was currently lip syncing to a Madonna song. “See ya!” 

After they left, it was a little awkward, but Okita seemed to perk up a little as someone approached the bar.

“Kiba! Hi!” His whole persona seemed to have switched. Cara turned to see that the bodyguard from earlier had finished his shift.

“Oh, hey.” He waved awkwardly, before turning to Shaian. “Can I get my usual?” 

“A virgin strawberry daiquiri? Sure thing!” Shaian began to prepare the drink. 

“Ugh, you’re a star, Shaian,” Kiba commented. “You would not believe the weirdos who’ve been trying to get in without ID again...” 

“Tell me about it, the amount of people just seems to increase on drag night.” Shaian complained. “I mean, I’ve been serving non stop since we opened, can you believe Aya took a sick day?” 

“Well she has been focusing on her finals recently, what with her art degree and all.” Kiba reminded Shaian. “She’s been working herself to exhaustion you know.” 

“Yeah I know...” Shaian pouted, handing Kiba his drink. “Would be nice to have a helping hand tonight though~”

“I’m not bartending for you.” 

“Was worth a try.”

“Pfft, I’ll leave you to it.” Kiba downed his drink. “Ahhh, I needed that. Do you know how long Joana’s going to be on for? I left my jacket at their apartment, so I gotta catch them, y’know?” 

“I think she’s just got one song left, then she’ll be over. I think this lady here may be going home with Joana too.” 

Cara blinked. “Wha-? Oh yeah, I’m driving Hiroki home, his apartments a little far from here, and I don’t trust him on public transport.” 

“Ahah, it’s good that someone’s looking out for our infamous drag act.” Shaian commented. 

“Heh, yeah, we’ve always had that kinda relationship, y’know? He’s like my brother, if my brother was a 5’11” drag queen who still lives with his guardian.” 

“What a mood.” Shaian replied. “Ah, I think Joana’s finishing up now, you two better head off then huh?” 

Cara turned, to see Joana heading off stage with tips stuffed in their bra. As usual. 

Kiba nodded, “Yeah, I’ll go greet them round the back, you coming, Ms Belloc?” 

“Let me just pay for my drink!” Cara replied, forking over some loose change.

Shaian took the money, and passed her a piece of paper.

“Oh, I uh, I don’t think I need a receipt?” 

“Haha, just look at it when you get outside.” 

-

“Ahhhh that was such a good show!!!” Hiroki exclaimed peeling off his wig and wig cap in the passenger seat of Cara’s fiat 500. “You alright in the back there, Kiba?” 

Kiba merely grumbled, his long legs squished up in the back. “I regret not asking you to just bring my jacket with you tonight.” 

“Ohhh hush you’re fine!” Hiroki teased, leaning back in his seat, looking over at the driver. “Hey, watcha got there?” 

“Paper.” Cara answered.

“Duh. Whats on it?” Hiroki turned on the car light. “OOOOOOO~ who’s number did you get???” 

“Call me, 07xxxxxxxxxx , ~ S.” 

“Oh. OHHHHHHHHHH!!!” 

“Shaian gets in quick ey?” Kiba commented, still trying to find a way to sit comfortably with his freakishly long legs.

“Well, are you gonna call her?” 

“That’s for me to know, and you to find out,” Cara winked, turned off the car light, and started driving.

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhh I doubt ANYONE will read this but HEY! I wanted to write smth for my Egg RP buddies bc I love them. CaraIan is our OTP yo, well, other than Koana eyyyy.


End file.
